wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Healer
:"It is not yet your time, I shall aid your journey back to the realm of the living." TCG Heroes of Azeroth, pg. 169 in Brill in the Tirisfal Glades.]] .]] A Spirit Healer is an angelic (maybe an Angel) being. Spirit Healers wait within the astral realm / spirit world for those unfortunate adventurers whose spirits will soon join them. These floating figures of death and rebirth return people to life where their spirit stands.WoWOSG, pg. 28 They are usually encountered at a graveyard after death. Although it can't be seen while dead, a Spirit Healer has blue skin and white wrappings. Its wings are a paler blue. Info Spirit Healers are able to resurrect players at the cost of 25% durability loss to all items (both equipped and in inventory) at the graveyard where they are found. In addition, if you are resurrected by a Spirit Healer, you will suffer from Resurrection Sickness. As of patch 2.4, players that have the resurrection sickness debuff are worth no honor. This debuff decreases all of your attributes and damage dealt by 75%, and has a duration that varies depending on your level: *Characters level 10 and under will NOT gain resurrection sickness. *Characters level 11-19 will gain one minute of resurrection sickness for each level above 10 (i.e. a level 12 character will get 2 minutes and a level 15 character will get 5 minutes). *Characters level 20 and up will gain 10 minutes of resurrection sickness. Normal Spirit healers do not appear in the Death Knight Starting Zone. They are replaced by Val'kyr Battle-maidens. ::The Spirit Healer's imagery is an adaptation of the archangels from Blizzard's Diablo series; in both cases, the "wings" of the beings are in fact tendrils of energy arranged in a wing-shaped configuration. Named *Koiter *Anara Notes * If you run to a Spirit Healer at another graveyard and ask her to bring you back to life she will do so, but the resurrection sends you back to the graveyard at which you originally spawned as a ghost. * The Default Spirit Healer for Alliance is in Sentinel Hill, alternatively the Horde's is in the Crossroads. If you die in an uncharted location or location otherwise unlinked to a Spirit Healer, your spirit upon release will be at the default graveyard, in many cases the only way to rez is via rez sickness. Trivia * Shortly after the game went live, some players claimed that the Spirit Healer whispers a coherent sentence that is hard to hear: **"Play World of Warcraft" **"Give us your money" **"That's right customer" **"It's not that much" * While Spirit Healers do emit strange, whispery sounds at low volume, Blizzard insists that they are just random vocal effects and that there is no scripted statement to be heard. * Before October 2010 if you were to log out and log back in, you would no longer be linked to the spirit healer you spawned at, thus allowing you to go to a different spirit healer and spawn in another location. Patch changes * References See also *Spirit of Redemption External links ;Lore de:Geistheiler es:Spirit Healer pl:Spirit Healer Category:Game terms Category:World of Warcraft NPCs Spirit Healer